girl_meets_world_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Hart
'''Maya Nixon Victoria Lila Hart '''is the deuteragonist in "Girl Meets World". Maya is rebellious and a "bad girl". She is the female version of Shawn Hunter. Maya is the daughter of Katy Hart as well as the girlfriend of Riley Matthews. She is the cousin with Farkle Minkus and the nemesis of Lucas Friar. She is portrayed by Sabrina Carpenter. Personality A lot of Maya's personality is taken from Shawn Hunter, Cory's best friend. She is very magnetic and edgy which gives her a "bad girl" image. She is a huge troublemaker and can be a bad influence at times, however, she acts that way because she wants to become a famous sex star and without attention she won't get there. She is very sweet with her girlfriend Riley and isn't afraid of showing PDA in public. Maya has a job at the night club in town where Cory Matthews goes every Monday night to check out the sexy dancers and waitresses. It is noted that Maya is interested in girls and only girls (shes a lesbian) Farkle, her cousin's sister, likes her but she thinks he's a piece of trash and she isn't into males. Maya only talks to Lucas when they are both drug buddies, which was only in the episode Girl Meets Drug Buddies. She has a huge crush on Miley Cyrus and wants to be like her some day. This is not real people History Season 1 Girl Meets the World Riley tries to be like her rebellious best friend Maya Hart. She sneaks off to the subway and tries to become someone she's not. She later learns from her parents to make the world her own and decide who she wants to be. She later learns it's time for her to face the world and to be herself. In the aftermath, Riley meets a cute boy and goes on a date with him. Maya is happy for her best friend. Appearance Maya has blonde hair with blue eyes. She dresses with clothes that reflect her personality. Maya dresses rebellious and very dark. She is also very slim and pale. Maya's clothing is the opposite of Riley's. Relationships Riley Matthews Maya and Riley are best friends ever since first grade. They care about each other a lot and know a lot about each other. Lucas Friar Maya and Lucas are close friends. He cares about her deeply and wants her to be happy. He calls her " Blonde Beauty". He knows that she can sing. See Lucaya Farkle Minkus Maya and Farkle Minkus are close friends. She is very protective of Farkle as shown in Girl Meets Bully. He has a crush on her but she doesn't have a crush on him. See Faya. Joshua Matthews Maya is extremely attracted to Riley's Uncle Josh, also known as Uncle Boing. Maya doesn't mind getting out of her way to see Josh as she once snook out of Riley's apartment with Riley to see him in a collage. She also hugs him and calls him names. Also, whilst playing the family long game, she wanted Josh to be on her team and called him her husband and he did not point that out. In the Ski Lodge, he held Maya's hand as she told him how she felt. He also replied "someday." When Maya asked whether they would be together. Trivia * Her full name is Maya Baby Hart * She likes to draw. * She wants to be an artist. * She is best friends with Riley Matthews. *She has a crush on Josh.